The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy, herbaceous, hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Plum Fantasy’ hybridized by Clarence H. Falstad, III in the summer of 2007 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant, originally labeled # F7-16-01, is from a cross between Hibiscus ‘Summer Storm’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,443 (female pod parent) times the proprietary hybrid # 05-139-17 (not patented) (male pollen parent). Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, most likely including the species: moscheutos, coccineus and laevis (formerly militaris). Hibiscus ‘Plum Fantasy’ was first asexually propagated in 2010 by both stem cuttings and sterile tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.